


小段子练习合集

by loveshokichi



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshokichi/pseuds/loveshokichi





	小段子练习合集

缚痕——“这样很累啊！”雅贵跨坐在广斗身上，侧着头伏在对方肩上，呼吸急促，“放开我吧……”“不行！”广斗拽住雅贵被缚在身后的双手用力向下拉，坚挺的凶器更加深入到对方最为柔软的部分，耳边响起几声压抑不住的泣音，广斗满意的扯住雅贵脑后的头发，摆弄成接受的姿态，对着已经被roulin的鲜红的唇狠狠的咬了下去，“放开你，你一定会跑。”“不会……呃！”突然加快的速度，身体内部被反复突入摩擦带来的痛苦与快感混乱了雅贵的神志，下身酸胀到了极限，视线也变的模糊起来，直到对方爆发在自己体内，一直被束缚着的前端才被允许解放出来。虚脱一般的倒在床上，手依然被捆绑着不得解脱。“会留下痕迹吧。”迷迷糊糊的说着，感觉到广斗轻柔的按摩着被绳子捆压的皮肤，一边终于精疲力竭的睡去。“抱歉，”看到雅贵真的睡着了，广斗才敢解开绳结，果然已经留下了赤红的印痕。广斗轻柔的吻了吻伤痕交错的手腕心中的歉意却改不住复杂黑暗的占有欲。第一次知道自己原来是那么胆小的人，绝对不能承受，你离开的风险，一点也不能。

 

割伤——“很痛吗？”“……都是大男人什么痛不痛的。”“那我继续了？”99别扭的扭过头，算是默许了接下来的事情。虽然这么说了，但琥珀还是仔细的观察了对方的表情，才轻缓的动了起来。“唔……”能够感受到对方的温柔与克制，但是依然不能舒缓来自身体内部的疼痛——不是源自被反复进入的地方，而是更深的心底，仿佛被尖刀割裂的伤口，火辣的刺痛着，令人窒息。而握刀的人，现在正一脸担心的停下来动作看着自己。“琥珀桑……？”99睁开不知何时已满是泪水的眼睛，茫然的直视着伏在自己身上的人。为什么要露出那么难过的神情呢，反正你一直都不在乎的，不是吗？

 

液体——“广斗君好像小狗一样。”雅贵突然吃吃的笑了起来。“怎么了？”含着耳垂发出的声音含混不清。“耳朵，变得湿湿的了……”“应该说，”广斗的手指沿着满是细小汗珠的背一路下滑，然后埋进某个柔软火热的地方，轻轻搅动了几下，再出来时，手指上满是尚未来得及清理的暧昧液体，“这里，变得湿湿的了……”

 

笔墨——“好痒啊cobra酱～”村山笑嘻嘻的在伏床上扭动着，cobra的手指在他后背认真的划着什么，然而因为村山扭的太厉害，最后总是乱掉。“不要动了啊，我都不知道写到哪里了。”手掌压上村山的肩头想要固定他的身体，然而被逃了。“真是的，为什么突然要玩这个？痒死了。”村山一边嘟囔着抱怨一边转过身面对cobra，“都没有墨啊，当然看不出写到哪里了。”“嗯……有道理。”cobra单手握住村山已经抬头的下身，认真的说，“那你就帮我找点墨吧？”

 

文身——“你这个……混蛋！”rocky努力的想要抬起上半身，但最终还是精疲力竭的倒在床上。“混账……啊！”胸口肋骨断裂的伤口被狠狠压住，疼痛让他全身一瞬间紧绷了起来。“嘶——”兰丸短促的抽了口气，抬手拍拍rocky的屁股，“放松呀放松，你咬的我太紧了，万一你还不够爽怎么办？”“……滚！”rocky没有看兰丸，他现在也只能嘴上逞强，之前的肉搏已经消耗掉他太多体力，被压在床上用屈辱的姿势强迫进入更让他心神俱疲。“唔！”对方手上动作突然加重，一瞬间的疼痛却因为后方被加速擦过敏感区引起的甜蜜kuaigan冲散，rocky的眼神涣散起来，下身缓缓流出白浊的粘液。“啊好了！”对方发出孩子一样欢快的声音。rocky无力的斜了一眼，一羽黑色的单翼赫然出现在他的大腿内侧。——到底还是，被留下了印记。

 

咬痕——“cobra酱这里～”指着对方圆润乳尖上鲜红的齿痕，少女一脸坏笑，“怎么弄的呀～？”被唤作cobra的较为年长的女性边把内衣随便的丢到沙发上，边凉凉的斜了一眼对面的小恋人，“被一只叫村山的小猫咬的。”“咿！好坏的猫！竟然敢咬我最喜欢的cobra酱！”带点撒娇的口气，少女的纤细的手指沿着齿痕的形状游走着，“疼么？”“……你让我咬一下啊。”cobra有点不耐烦的开始扯村山的校服衬衫。村山倒也乖乖的抬手让对方顺利的把自己扒干净。cobra手掌抚上来的时候村山跟想起什么似的突然兴奋起来：“啊cobra酱我跟你说！我罩杯好像变大了一点哦！你摸摸看！”扯着cobra的手将自己胸前小小的柔软包覆住，一边依然喋喋不休，“原来的内衣都紧了呀！所以周末的时候我和轰酱一起去买了新内衣哦～就是刚刚的红色格子的！cobra喜欢吗？”……现在是讨论内衣的时候吗！手掌下细腻柔软的肌肤微凉好摸，缠绵时微微用力对方就能发出甜腻的shenyin，再向下就是平坦紧实的小腹，修长的双腿，和腿间羞涩的……等等！“你刚才说你和谁去买内衣？”“！！！”刚发现自己说漏嘴了的小猫迅速捂住自己不老实的嘴巴，换上可怜兮兮的眼神望着自己占有欲强的恋人，尽量摆出无辜的姿态，但也为时已晚。“嘶……痛！”被cobra放过时，胸口上已经多了一个新鲜的伤口，带着几分血丝，刺刺麻麻的痛着。“cobra……”听着对方发出的软软求饶一般的声线，cobra偷偷的笑了下，舌尖沿着齿印形状细细舔过，惹得身下人直抖。“你，故意的吧？”喜欢被这样、稍微粗暴点对待，以此来感受在对方心目中的重要性，是你一贯的作风。“唔，又被看穿了吗？”少女恢复了往日坏笑的表情，抬起头吻住眼前的恋人。

 

穿环——“Kaito好像小狗狗哦。”高潮过后Kizzy的声音变得嘶哑，潮热的吐息打在Kaito赤裸的肩上，手也有一搭没一搭的在对方的腰腹敏感处来回抚弄，很快，伏在身上的人原本余韵中亲昵的轻吻逐渐重新染上情欲的色彩。Kizzy吃吃笑着仰起头，露出白皙的颈子，Kaito会意的沿着曲线一路向上舔弄，经过喉结处重重的吮咬，留下红艳的印记。“唔！你这……小狗圈地么？”Kizzy好笑的捧起恋人的脸，意外的看到对方流露出不满的眼神——从开店没多久开始Kaito就在拿这样的眼神盯着他，转来转去的总也甩不掉，Kizzy本来不想理会的却被感觉到冷落的恋人一把扯进办公室，连衣服都没来得及脱就被压在沙发上来了一发。“真是的，”大概明白恋人到底在不安什么，却坏心眼的不想出声安慰。Kizzy吻了吻对方湿润的眼角，抬手把自己颈子上定制的、刻着自己名字的白色项圈解下来，给Kaito戴了上去。“早就想送你，”手指勾住项圈拉低对方，双唇一下一下的轻吻着，甜蜜的爱语在两人间的暧昧空气中流转，“只属于我的，小狗狗～”表白太过甘甜，Kaito猛的咬住眼前诱人的唇，手掌使力分开Kizzy的双腿，把自己再次埋进对方温暖潮热的身体里，先前射进去的液体随着剧烈的动作被挤出体外，顺着股间一滴滴滑落在沙发上。等下Rocky又要骂人了。Kizzy一边模糊的想着一边把自己紧紧的缩进Kaito的怀里。

 

吻痕/淤青 “疼疼疼……”还没完全进去就感觉到来自内里软肉的疯狂挤压，身下的小朋友也开始不自觉的缩起了身子，小动物一样微微的抖起来。Pearl叹了口气——虽然是挺爽的，但是亏待了小朋友回头再不给吃了也不是什么好玩的——手自动自觉的抓了下面虚软的部位撸了两把，“都做了几次了怎么还不适应。”“你自己试试啊！”Bernie通红着眼眶瞪过来，眼底还带着几分湿润，看的Pearl瞬间失了余裕，一下子就把自己全挤了进去。“@¥*%#$……”要不是太疼了讲不出话来，估计Bernie这会儿已经骂出300字了。“抱歉抱歉～”Pearl本来笑眯眯的，但是看到Bernie真的掉出眶的眼泪也有点慌，“真的那么痛？”“……没事。”Bernie摸摸那人皱起的眉头，笑了一下，“你捏的我比较痛。”Pearl没说话，只是轻轻退出来，俯下身反复亲吻Bernie腰侧新鲜的指痕。

 

指甲油——“cobra酱……这样好变态……”笑了一下，村山有点不安的调整了一下坐姿。双腿被迫抬高架在椅子扶手上，还被坏心眼的用不知哪里翻出来的领带固定住，下身完全打开曝露在灯光下，先前淋上去的润滑剂被随意的抹开，顺着大腿曲线一滴滴的落到朱红色的坐垫上，洇成暧昧的深色。“啊，因为是惩罚嘛。”声音听起来较平常更为深沉，眼镜蛇不自觉的做了个吞咽的动作，勉强将注意力集中在手中那瓶小小的指甲油上，“不要乱动。”“唔……”村山眯起眼睛，脚尖不自觉的抖了一下，酒红色的指甲油在蜜色蜜色的皮肤的映衬下闪现迷样的淫靡光泽。因为羞耻而长时间绷紧的腰酸痛不已，而眼前人并没有放过自己的意思，村山抬起一只手捂住脸，另一只手撑在身下想挪动个舒服点的位置，却不小心按到了被随意放置的遥控器上。“啊！”身体内部的震动骤然加速，酥麻的kuaigan自腰椎而上蔓延至全身，唯一的出口被束缚无法挣脱，村山忍不住一边小声的啜泣一边扭动起来。“啊，涂歪了……”遗憾的口气却是戏谑的语调，眼镜蛇放下手中的指甲油，贴着村山耳朵轻声问，“说吧，这个……要怎么惩罚你？”

 

巧克力——九十九被压在餐桌上的时候还在疑惑事情是怎么变成这样的。口腔里弥漫的满满是黑巧醇厚微苦的香气，灵巧的舌霸道却也温柔的纠缠着自己，融化的巧克力酱丝滑绵软的触感混合其中，平添了几分缠绵的味道。“味道还不错嘛。”被放开时候听到琥珀这么说了，不知道是评价食物还是……“我说，”琥珀探入的手指很热，即使包裹了粘腻的巧克力酱，依然能感觉到粗大的骨节刮过黏膜时滞涩的疼痛和敏感处被反顾挑逗的酸痒，“琥珀桑这是，吃醋了？”  
“嗯！”简直大坦白！还怕不相信似的重重的点了头，“吃醋了。”琥珀低下头在被快感晕染出一片艳红的脖颈上狠狠的咬了一口，“我可是在时时刻刻的担心着，你会跑了啊。”


End file.
